LoveBug
by Mealyna
Summary: AS before I'm no good with Sumaries. The second story some fans have asked for. Thanks!


HEY! It's Mea! I wrote this first and foremost for my sisters who love this couple as much as I do and THEY, not me, adore the Jonas Brothers. It's K rated for them. My first K rated.. though im sure my stories are at least t rated. Thanks enjoy!3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for the plot. I'd rather not get sued please!

RRR

* * *

He expected a lot of things when he first applied for that stupid reality show. Hard trials, hot babes, arrogant males, overall idiots. The same kind of people he made fun of and harassed on a daily basis. But what he hadn't expected was her…

_**Called her for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missin' part of me  
I felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say  
**_

She was his opposite in every way. Goody goody, follow the rules, stick up the arse, beauty that always went with the rules and had lawyers and financers that made her life easier. A type of librarian in some ways, only, Courtney's ambitions were way higher. Try Office Seat high. But of course, (like most bad boy's do) he fell for all those little somewhat annoying things. And that had only been the first day!

_**Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this Lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this Lovebug again  
**_

She was annoyed by him. Duncan was rude, crude, and lived to piss off people. He knew every way to push her buttons and he made sure that he always touched a nerve. She wanted to throttle him most of the time- she NEVER met someone so, so, so…Infuriating. The damn ogre. Occupying a corner of her mind he had no right to!

_**I can't get your smile out of my mind  
[I can't get you out of my mind]  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
[You don't even, don't even try]  
Modesty is just so hard to find**_

Duncan found every bit of Courtney beautiful. Every little freckle on her face captivated him. The darkening of her eyes when she was angry or upset made him want to draw her close like a guard dog and kiss her senseless until those same eyes brightened and were the same warm mocha that they were when they won a challenge. He wished he could make them that same warm color.

_**Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this Lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this Lovebug again  
**_

Sure, Courtney admitted after seeing a sweet side of Duncan, he had his charms, faults and overall good looks, but let's be real please. It was a common fact that bad boys were a phase for most girls and that woman were crushed by them daily. She wasn't going to be that kind of fool. Not some kind of fool hard that blew her chances of scholarships and sponsors for some trivial little thing such as "love."

But then he'd walk by and glance her way "discretely", a heated, make your heart pound glance and she'd stare after him like a lost little puppy. How, weird and annoying and heady.

_**Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless  
Baby can't you see? **_

The very first time her lips met his a spark flared between them. He felt it and thought she did too. It lasted only a minute, barely enough time to fully sample her flavor-the tease!-, before she pulled back and walked back to her cabin, flipping her caramel shaded hair over a shoulder. Oh yeah, she knew her effect on him. And he, like an idiot, stared slack-jawed and grining like a love struck dope after her.

_**Now I'm...**_

**_YEAH, OH_**

**_Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this Lovebug again  
Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this Lovebug again  
Ohhh_**

A small smile lifted his lips as a beautiful baby girl was borne to his arms in the arms of his wife. She had the teal eyes of her father but the caramel hair and cinamon skin of her mother. His little girl. He stared in what he knew must be a dumb dopey look at the small girl as she squealed and giggled happily in his arms.

Courtney leaned on his shoulder. She was smiling happily in their home Duncan had made with his hands. It was amazing how such a ridiculous reality show could change a life so drastically, but hey, she had a strong protective husband, a firm shelter, a great job (a seat in government! Score!), and a beautiful baby girl.

"Duncan?"

"Yeah, beautiful?"

"I love you."

A smile lifted the trio's lips as the sun set and Duncan bent to kiss Courtney's forehead. "Love you too. Always have."

_**Lovebug again**_


End file.
